


Szczęście

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [91]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gd na nowo poznaje się definicję szczęścia Prompt 91. "Szczęście"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



Steve patrząc w przeszłość widział szarość. Jego życie przez długi czas nie miało kolorów. Po "śmierci" matki, wysłaniu do szkoły wojskowej nie miał normalnego życia, aż do chwili, gdy wrócił na Hawaje.  
Trudno nazwać śmierć ojca czymś dobrym, jednak dała mu szansę na nowy początek. Założenie Five-O, poznanie Danny'ego, odmieniło jego życie na lepsze. Czasem łapał się na tym, że patrząc na nich po prostu się uśmiechał. Jeśli to było szczęście, to nie chciał tego tracić.  
Zwłaszcza patrząc na Grace i Danny'ego czuł coś, o czym myślał, że zapomniał. Byli jego rodziną, stanowili kwintesencje jego szczęścia, zrobiłby dla nich wszystko.


End file.
